


You Feel Like Ultramarine

by gala_apples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ginny likes to experiment. Luna isn't the kind of woman to thumbs down a new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Like Ultramarine

Luna’s notoriously bad at apparating. She can't concentrate on her destination long enough to wind up there in one piece. To the dismay of everyone that cares about her, she continues to travel by apparation. Contrary to every other wizard and witch on Earth, Luna says she likes the intense squeezing feeling, so Ginny’s not surprised when he hears the popping noise. Ginny stands up to greet her. He cleaned earlier, so he’s confident he won’t trip on anything, even with a blindfold over his eyes. 

“Oh, okay,” are Luna’s first words. They don’t sound distressed at all, and even Luna has the sense to be upset if she splinches, so Ginny has to guess she’s fine. “Are we having sex now?”

Ginny answers the question with a hard kiss. Luna's mouth opens automatically as Ginny's tongue searches her. Ginny loves the surprise in Luna's kisses. The blond always seems shocked when someone kisses her. It’s just one of the traits that Ginny absolutely loves about her.

"You know, Shakkuws are known to cause impatience," are Luna's first words when they break away to pant. If Ginny could see her, she’d probably be flushed.

"I know Luna, I know." 

He resumes kissing her, his hand running up Luna's thigh. Thank God for skirts is all Ginny can think. Not only do Luna’s legs look divine in a short skirt and mismatched kneehighs, a skirt provides easier access. And there’s pretty much nothing Ginny wants more in his day-to-day life than easier access to his girlfriend. Besides being easily stunned by affection, Luna is also quick to react. By the time Ginny's hand cups her outside her panties, they’re already getting damp from her wetness. 

"Fuck I love you."

Luna responds to the declaration by kissing him half a dozen times on his cheekbones, just below the edge of the blindfold that an hour ago was a stripey muggle sock. It’s better than words.

Ginny uses his body to move Luna down the hall to their bedroom. It’s by far his favourite room of the house, not just because it’s the room where fucking takes place. It’s a huge room, so much larger than his old room at the Burrow. At least the size of the Weasley living room. It’s decorated in passionate colours of mint and plum. The carpet is plush enough that they can just as easily fuck on the floor. The huge bed has a million pillows, Ginny half suspects Luna of transfiguring spare odds and ends into shams whenever he’s not looking. The room is, in short, decadent.

“Strip me, Gin?”

Ginny does his best. Before now he would have thought that he knew all of Luna’s wardrobe, but when he runs his thumb along the neckline to see if it’s big enough to get her head through or if there are buttons to undo or an incantation to say, he realises that he knows the articles mostly by how they make her look, not how they’re constructed.

There is one thing he’s sure of. Even unseen, Ginny’s positive his girlfriend’s lingerie is navy blue. Almost all Luna’s underwear is, and so is his. He’s not sure how many Hogwarts graduates still purposefully wear the colours of their house, or do without noticing. It would be an interesting thing to study. He and Luna count as two in the Do column. Ginny’s felt grateful to his house ever since an hour after the Sorting Hat said _your temperament is Gryffindor, and there’s the family line, of course, but Ravenclaw would be more likely to let you in the dorm of your chosen gender_ he tested the theory and it let him in the first year male bedroom. He’ll never let the blue and bronze go.

He knows Luna is undressed fully, impatient enough to do some of it herself, when he hears the bedsprings creak. Ginny takes careful steps towards their bed, not willing to knock himself unconscious by tripping on his own shed clothing and going down hard. 

"On your back. God. Please get on your back." It’s like a surging wave inside him. He has to touch Luna before he explodes.

Ginny kneels at the edge of the bed and spends a moment just running his fingertips up and down Luna's thighs. Since he can’t see the soft colourless hairs he has to feel them to appreciate them. He puts a hand on each knee and pushes them apart, pressing her limbs hard against the bed. Luna has a habit of constricting and pulling inward as she gets hot, and Ginny needs access. 

Without a further thought, he licks Luna's folds. The rational part of him laughs at the corniness, but Luna is like a pink delight. She tastes sweet. He moves his face up a bit, his tongue searching for Luna's clit. It takes a moment to find the nub, but the moans of his lover are always far worth the time. Ginny loves to listen to her. Vision is the only sense he can stand to lose in a situation like this. He has to be able to taste her and smell her and feel her, and he thinks he might cry if they ever had sex and he couldn’t hear her moaning. But not being able to see Luna and yet still knowing every expression she’s making, every muscle that’s twitching with pleasure- this is even hotter than Ginny thought it would be. He’ll definitely try this again.


End file.
